No Sleep
by sprinkleofgold
Summary: Who comforts Austin after he watches an unhealthy amount of horror movies? Ally Dawson, that's who.


**Well hi. I really have been meaning to write a new oneshot, I've just gotten distracted and now school has started and I've been busy and yeah. Bottom line, my life is a pile of poop. Hopefully this makes up for that dry spell from me. This shall be dedicated to all the wonderful perfect people on twitter that I've had the pleasure of becoming friends with. Austin and Ally **_**ARE**_** dating in this. No warnings, just fluff. **

**Disclaimer: Does it honestly look like I own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Just wrapping up another day in paradise, Ally Dawson sarcastically thought to herself as she pulled back the thick red blankets to her bed. The poor girl was exhausted to say the least. Here, let me fill you in on all of the lovely events that happened on this lovely day with the lovely Team Austin. First of all, it was Owen's _half-birdthday_ so Ally had brought him down to the music store to celebrate. Second, for the said occasion Trish was supposed to make a vanilla cake since she got a job at the bakery but instead brought her a cake with an extremely large (very dirty) rat on top of it because she thought she had said "salmonella." Ally rolled her eyes, because really? Who would ask for salmonella? (Dez probably would but that's beside the point) Thirdly, Austin and Dez were occupied by their special summer horror movie marathon all day. This left Ally working on their new song all alone up in their practice room from 4 to almost 8 o'clock. (Their scheduled creative time thank you very much) And to top it all off, it must have been National Buy An Instrument Day because Sonic Boom was filled to the brim with customers. Ally was constantly on her feet running left and right to aid the impatient buyers with absolutely no help from her already "busy" friends. The whole day was a flat-out disaster.

That didn't matter though because she was now comfortably laid in her bed without a single care in the world. She reached over her nightstand to flick the light off then softly placed her tired head down on the pillow and closed her eyes ever-so-calmly-

_Clink!_

The noise of tiny pebbles one by one being thrown against her window echoed throughout her room.

The tired (and slightly annoyed) girl tried to ignore the thumps coming from the window by her bed but the noise creator wasn't having any of this as more (larger it sounded like) pebbles began to hit her window.

"Okay okay, I'm up," Ally groaned as she pushed the covers off of herself and dragged her almost lifeless body to the (godforsaken) window. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes they landed on a blonde figure outside of the window digging in the ground probably finding more (stupid loud) pebbles. What could he possibly want this late at night? Another groan escaped Ally's mouth as she released the hitch to the window, opening it up to an (out of breath?) Austin. Just as she was going to call out his name she felt one of the stones he was tossing up hit right smack in the middle of her forehead. She rubbed the spot where she had been hit before yelling.

"GOOD MORNING, AUSTIN!"

"Oh hey, babe. You wanna help me get up there? Or should I wait down here until I turn into spiderman and then climb up the side of your house."

"Hm, the second one."

"Ouch, you hurt me, Ally Dawson," he said dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

She sighed. He truly was one of a kind. Thank God. She didn't think the world could handle two Austin Moon's. "What are you waiting for? Climb up that tree over here, Spidey." Ally motioned to the large tree conveniently placed by her window as she silently thanked the landscapers who planted it there.

"You're funny. Austin Moon doesn't do trees." Raindrops were starting to fall from the pitch black sky above them. You can count on Florida to have the most reliable weather.

"Austin Moon will if he wants to see his girlfriend." She threatened by almost shutting her window.

"No no no don't do that! I got this!"

Ally watched as he helplessly climbed up the tree missing a few branches on the way up earning a giggle from her and a glare from him. As he (finally) reached the top branch, Ally reached a hand over to help him through the window.

"Austin, why are you here at this ungodly hour?" she questioned as he jumped off of her window sill.

"Relax, it's only 10." he stifled out a laugh. "And because I was just craving some good ole Ally Pie." he said with a scary good western accent in her opinion.

Ally then closed her window because of the frighteningly loud storm that had been slowly brewing outside.

"Alright, nice try. Now why are you really here?"

"Scary movies." Austin looked down at his scuffed purple supras with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Really. I thought you were fearless," she put emphasis on the word fearless. It was true after all, Austin was almost never scared. (except for that time with the spider but they swore on Owen's life that no one would ever hear about that).

He scoffed, "I am, but it was really dark in my room, and what if paranormal things were in there or a werewolf! Ally, _Chuckie_ the scary doll thing could be lurking under my bed for all I know! So I sprinted here as fast as I could because my dad hid the car keys and on the way here I saw a raccoon and it almost ate me, Ally, it almost ate me.." Oh, her hero. Ally continued listening to the boy ramble on about his "horror movie experience" and wondered when he was going to take a break to breathe. Obviously not any time soon so she softly put her index finger to his lips, shushing his nonsense talk. "Do you want to stay here, _Austypoo_?" she mocked.

"You sound ridiculous. I don't need you to protect me or anything," he thought to himself for no more than a half of a second then belted out to her, "I can be your hero, baby! I can kiss away the pain!"

Ally then took the liberty of pointing to her barely tainted forehead. He didn't need to be told twice. He laced his fingers around the small of her back aligning her petite hips with his as he leaned down and kissed the area where the pebble hit her earlier (...shhhh she lied it didn't even hurt).

"Much better." He resorted to kissing her all over her face, first her eyelids, both of her cheeks, her (cute little) nose, her jawline, then the corner of her mouth.

"Just know that you can't get any better than the Big Moon." And the ridiculous collar pop will be initiated in 3...2...1... Bingo. Austin popped the collar of his plaid button up shirt and gave her one of his trademarked million dollar (and then a few pennies, Ally thought) smile that seemed to only shine through when she was around.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you, babe." A chaste kiss was then planted on Ally's lips and it ended far too soon for both of their likings.

"That was so incredibly cheesy, I mentally threw up."

"As long as your stomach acids never get near me, I'm fine."

Ally playfully rolled her eyes, "And you ruined the moment."

"Shall we move to the bed?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her making her giggle.

"Are you determined to have everything you say sound dirty?"

He ducked his head down, gave a dramatic pause and whispered in Ally's ear, "...dirt."

"Dork." She hit him softly in the chest then sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come, peasant." He made his way over to Ally and sat down beside her after bowing numerous times.

"Good boy." she said childishly as she affectionately patted his head.

"Wow, being in a relationship with you is tiring." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Is it now?"

"But I wouldn't trade it for the world." She thought that deserved a nice snuggle into the side of his body as she smiled to herself. He really did leave her speechless at times. It baffled her bow he always knew the right things to say, to make her laugh, to make her feel loved, appreciated, and to make her feel...special.

Austin grabbed a full water bottle off her nightstand (without interrupting their completely content positioning).

He put the bottle to his lips when suddenly a huge clap of thunder erupted outside of the house scaring the already unstable boy. (Another shoutout to Florida and its wonderful timing for thunderstorms) This of course resulted in Austin throwing the water bottle up in the air, oh and let's not forget about the girlish shriek that he produced.

"Today is awesome." Ally let out an exasperated sigh as the water that should have been consumed by Austin spilled all over her shirt.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." He tried to say sincerely as he grabbed the now empty water bottle but she could see the laughter begging to come out of his mouth.

Ally felt the cold water drip down her shirt slowly as she dug through her drawer to find a less damp one.

"No Ally, really it's fine just stay like that." Austin threw out a quick smirk as he crossed his legs, put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the backboard of the bed.

"Well maybe I could. It is kind of hot." now it was Ally's turn to smirk as she closed the drawer and crawled back into the bed with him. "But you do have to make it up to me, you know, for completely abusing me tonight," she counted off on her fingers, " a rock to the head, keeping me from my precious sleep, and spilling water all over me was really flattering and all but.."

"What would you like me to do as an apology, Ally-gator?"

"You can kiss me again, that'd be fine." With a smug smile drawn on his lips, he brought his face down to meet hers just as the bedroom door opened revealing (a very unhappy) Mr. Dawson. The first thing that popped into Ally's mind was that she was wearing a very damp shirt which was probably not considered to be a cute style in the "World of Dads" and the second logical thought was to push Austin off her bed immediately.

"Sweetie, I'm old not blind." Her father raised his eyebrows and looked at the young boy who was now laying on the floor thinking he could miraculously camouflage into Ally's deep brown carpet. "Hi Austin."

"Hi, Mr. Dawson," he said getting up from the floor.

"Mhm, now would you like to explain why you were in bed with my daughter whilst she was in a wet article of clothing?"

"Daddy, i-it wasn't what it looked like," she stuttered. Dangit. She was never good at these kind of things.

"I'm sure it wasn't, but I do know what I would like to see, and that would be Austin going home."

"Uh, no problem, Mr. Dawson. Yes sir, Mr. Dawson. I'll be leaving now, Mr. Dawson." Austin was apparently just as bad as Ally at these things. He quickly kissed Ally's cheek and mumbled goodnight and a "love you" before walking out of the Dawson's home.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to watching Gossip Girl season 3. I mean sleeping. Goodnight, Ally." Lester yelled back as he shut her bedroom door.

As if on cue, her phone began to vibrate. She opened it up, reading a new text from you all _obviously_ know who, "Als, I'm scared again. Come over to my house. :)"

* * *

**Reviews rock.**


End file.
